The Trigger Gets Pulled
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: The crack ricocheted off the trees and Elena screamed and fell to the floor, Stefan fell soon after and took her in his arms. The blood spilled out of Bonnie abdomen and stained her white dress a deep red as it spread. The werewolf ran off and the first person by Bonnie's side was Damon.


"Take one step closer and I pull the trigger," the werewolf threatened. Everyone froze as he pressed the gun harder into Bonnie neck. They'd been fighting a pack of them and killed all but one – the one that had Bonnie. He'd snuck up on her while she was blasting his friend and wrapped a piece of cold iron round her neck, which cut off her powers. They were standing in the forest, not quite sure what to do.

Bonnie on the other hand wasn't whimpering in terror or even crying. She was calm and composed as if it didn't bother her. Her head was held high and didn't look as if she was afraid of dying. Her beautiful red curls were tangled and her skin was slightly flushed but her eyes were serene but the rest of her face was emotionless and cool. Her white, knee-length dress fluttered around her and was torn and ripped and she was barefooted. Her fair skin had few cuts but where they were, they bled a vivid red and trickled down her skin. Bonnie hadn't exactly been prepared for this fight. She had been at a formal "social gathering" with her parents and left as soon as she got the call from Stefan.

Bonnie smiled at the others faintly and apologetically and tears were forming in Elena's eyes.

"What do you want?" Elena asked as she sobbed.

"Don't cry, Elena," Bonnie said softly yet clearly considering the werewolf had his arm around her neck. "You're stronger than that," she added and Elena looked at her curiously.

"Well, I think I may take this witch hostage, then if she brings my pack back, she can go free." The werewolf said harshly.

"She can't bring back the dead," Matt protested and the werewolf raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think you'll find she can," he replied. "Can't you, witch?"

"Possibly," Bonnie admitted. "But to bring back so many would probably kill or severely weaken me," she said and werewolf laughed.

"I don't care about your life, witch," he said. "If anyone objects to this, I'll shoot her," he added viciously.

"I object," Bonnie said calmly and he hit her with the gun – hard. For some reason, this didn't affect Bonnie and she only smiled.

"I don't care," the werewolf replied.

"Shoot me," Bonnie said. "If I was to bring your pack back, you would attack my friends and I'd die for any of them, so kill me and leave them alone." She explained and the gun pressed harder into her neck but she didn't wince.

"In that case, I'll make it a slow death," he snarled. "And use an iron bullet so they can't turn you into a vampire," he moved the gun to her stomach and turned her sideways.

"Bonnie, no, don't," stammered Elena. Damon had been silent the whole time. He was thinking about something, the iron. He didn't understand why iron had stopped Bonnie's powers, it was meant to be a myth. Also he didn't understand why it would stop them being changed.

"Please don't kill her," Matt pleaded.

"All of you," Bonnie said, her voice echoing round the area. "Calm down, this was meant to happen, I was meant to die young. I love you all, never forget that but you don't need me to continue your lives just be brave." She said as her voice fell to a whisper.

"How sweet," the werewolf whispered and then…

He pulled the trigger.

The crack ricocheted off the trees and Elena screamed and fell to the floor, Stefan fell soon after and took her in his arms. The blood spilled out of Bonnie abdomen and stained her white dress a deep red as it spread. The werewolf ran off and the first person by Bonnie's side was Damon.

"Bonnie," he whispered. "The iron, it isn't true is it?" He asked desperately and took her hand.

"No Damon," she whispered. "It's just a myth," and he bit into his wrist. Her blood wasn't affecting him in the least as he let his flow into Bonnie's mouth. She choked.

"Damon, what…" she trailed off as her pulse slowed. She was nearly dead. Damon forced the blood down her throat.

"Bonnie," he whispered and her eyes flickered open slightly. "Bonnie, don't leave me," he whispered hoarsely. The others – not even Stefan – would have heard him. Meredith seemed to have the most composure as she took Bonnie's other hand. She glanced at Damon and was surprised to find a single tear running down his cheek. Then she realised. Bonnie belonged to Damon; he constantly would refer to her as _his little witch_, ever since he'd saved her life from the malach. She's always thought it was because he believed Bonnie owed him her life but now it was clear. Damon was in love with Bonnie. It was kind of hard to believe but recently he had been flirting a lot less with Elena but she'd thought nothing of it, whenever Matt was around Bonnie, Damon wouldn't be far away because everyone knew Matt _liked_ Bonnie. Damon kept pouring his blood down her throat and was completely determined not to let Bonnie die for good. He needed her. He _loved_ her.

Bonnie's hair was fanned out around her, her skin turning even paler. She looked like an angel that'd been shot out the sky or a gorgeous Goddess that had sacrificed herself for her people. Her white dress was almost completely red and she lay on the ground with her friends crowded round her. Damon was still feeding her his blood and couldn't take his gaze off her tranquil face. Her eyes were closed and her pink lips were turned up in a slight smile. She was still alive – just.

"Damon, are you sure she'll want this?" Stefan asked cautiously. Damon looked very resolute.

"I don't care, she has to live," he replied unemotionally, yet Meredith could sense a protectiveness and a yearning for Bonnie under the tone. After a few minutes Bonnie's heartbeat stopped completely.

"She's dead," Elena cried and Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

"She's going to wake up," Stefan assured but Elena shook her head.

"You heard him, iron kills her," she sobbed.

"He was wrong," Damon said. "But Bonnie didn't correct him" he added.

"How do you know?" Elena accused her.

"He's right, if Bonnie thought iron killed her, she wouldn't have told Damon otherwise," Meredith said. "She wouldn't have let anyone think that," she added sadly. Damon picked Bonnie's body up bridal style.

"Back to the Boarding House," Matt said grimly. Damon carried Bonnie with utmost care, as if she might break.

Mrs. Flowers was ready when they got back.

"Take her upstairs boy," she said softly. "The room next to yours," Damon nodded and took Bonnie upstairs. He opened the door and was surprised by what he saw; he could have swore this was a store cupboard.

The room had deep purple walls and a dark wood floor. There was a huge, four-poster bed with black, velvet curtains in the middle of the wall with black, bedside tables on either side of it. The crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling and glittered brightly, sending beams of light all over the room. There was a black wardrobe with a huge mirror on the front and in the corner of the room was a black vanity table covered in bottles of lotions and perfumes and god knows what else. Off to the side was the door to an en-suite bathroom which gleamed white through the doorway. There was a distinctive smell in the air that had Damon's fangs lengthening. He placed Bonnie gently on the bed and searched for the smell. He found a mini-fridge built into the wall and opened it. Inside was a load of human blood bags, along with some soft drinks and food. Damon grabbed one and downed it quickly and threw the packet in the bin. He felt less weak almost instantly and went to sit by Bonnie. He couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face.

"Come on Bonnie," he murmured. "Come back to me, please," he added and stroked her hair gently. He was surprised at why he was acting like this. He'd always had a soft spot for his little witch but now it felt more. It was an ache, a desire, to _hold_ her and _kiss_ her. His thirst for her blood was barely distinguishable and was buried under his other feelings for her. He'd never felt like this before, nothing this strong for a girl, never in his existence had a girl made him feel protective over them. Never had he needed a girl to make him feel complete. Yet, now he did. He needed Bonnie to be safe and by his side and the whole world fell away as he realised why…

He was in love with Bonnie McCullough.

It was love, not just lust. He had never felt this way, not about Katherine and definitely not about Elena. He understood that was only meant to annoy his brother and he didn't even care for either girl now. All he cared about, all he wanted was Bonnie. _His_ little witch. The problem hit him full force now. How did he prove this to her?

He cupped her heart-shaped face in his hands and soothed her cheeks with his fingers. Her skin was soft and smooth with no flaws. Her full pink lips were slightly parted and he wanted to kiss them more than anything. He hadn't realised he was leaning forward until his lips met hers. He pulled back startled; he couldn't even control himself around her. He tightened his hands into fists and then watched as her lips quirked up into a smile. Her eyes opened gradually and Damon's widened when he saw the colour. They were liquid silver that shimmered in the dim light.

"Hello Damon," she whispered. Her voice flowed like water in a stream but it was still Bonnie's voice.

"Bonnie," he said and sagged in relief. Bonnie was smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks," she said as she sat up.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened," he mused and laughed slightly.

"Yes, kissed awake by a handsome prince," she replied and his eyes widened.

"S, s, sorry..." He stuttered apologetically and she smiled so gently it was heart-melting and Damon felt the ice thawing around his heart and soul. He looked at her intently.

Her untamed red locks, simply glowed almost the colour of fresh blood and they seemed longer and curlier as they bounced on her shoulders, her fair skin was luminous and shimmering like ivory satin and the few freckles across her nose were emphasised and drew attention to her colour-changing eyes – which had turned to a warm chocolate brown as she gazed at Damon. She stood up and surveyed herself. The dress was shredded but clung to slight figure, she was still petite but she had more obvious curves and looked stunning. Her hand with slender fingers touched her face as she revelled in her vampirism. Her hand slid down the where she'd been shot but apart from the dried blood that stained her dress and the bullet hole, there was no trace of what had happened earlier.

"I'll leave you to clean up," Damon said abruptly and she nodded and smiled. He left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. She made her way to the bathroom, the dry ache in her throat that desired blood wasn't bad yet.

After showering and rinsing the blood from her skin and the dirt from her hair, Bonnie wrapped herself in a towel and headed back into the bedroom. She could smell clothes and walked to the wardrobe. She gasped at the number of clothes in there. After picking out a pair of tight, navy jeans and a long white top with abstract flower patterns and a pair of black dolly shoes she tested her powers. She called fire and wind gently and used them to dry her hair. They complied obediently and her hair ended up in elegant curls that fell on her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes changed to a deep purple and then to yellow as she got confused. She pretty soon realised that her eye-colour related her mood and they faded back into the deep purple. She felt beautiful but the ache in her throat was getting annoying and she was drawn to the mini fridge. She opened it and could only just restrain herself from slurping down the blood noisily. She calmed herself and down six bags before she felt sedated from the thirst. She walked to the door and was pretty confident that she wouldn't attack any of her friends. She shut the door gently behind her and walked silently down the stairs towards the voices.

She opened the door quietly and no-one noticed her appearance – not even Damon. Damon was sitting very close to Elena and Bonnie's eyes flashed green with jealously for a second before she calmed herself. Damon had kissed her awake, Damon had saved her – again – so therefore, Damon must care. She leant against the wall and listened to them discuss her.

"I reckon she's going to powerful," Stefan said and Elena snuggled up to him.

"She is," Damon said with slight approval.

"I can't sense her though," Stefan said thoughtfully and he looked up at the ceiling.

"She can hide her presence but the power's there alright," Damon explained.

"She's awake then," Meredith said and Damon nodded.

"What's taking her so long?" Elena muttered quietly. Elena was desperate to see the vampire Bonnie. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"She may be a vampire, but she's still a _girl_" Damon said. "And girls apparently take their time," this actually caused Matt to snigger. Then again Matt knew she was there. Bonnie placed her finger over her lips and extended her shield to stop any of the vampires seeing Matt's thoughts. Matt had looked directly at her, by accident as he looked around her room and was startled by her beauty. Everyone looked at Matt in surprise; it was very rare he laughed at something Damon said.

"Have you met a witch-turned-vampire before?" Meredith asked Stefan and Damon. Stefan shook his head but Damon nodded.

"Yes, but she wasn't very powerful," he explained.

"How long is it going to take her?" Elena asked irritated as she glared at the ceiling.

"I don't know, depends how long it takes for you to notice me," Bonnie said unexpectedly from the corner of the room causing everyone but Matt to jump who just smiled and waved.

"Oh my god!" cried Elena breathing heavily.

"How long have you been there?" Damon demanded and she smiled.

"Since, 'I reckon she's going to be powerful,'" Bonnie said casually and Stefan's eyes widened and he glanced at his brother who looked equally as shocked. Matt burst out laughing and Bonnie smiled at him.

"Hey, you wouldn't have seen me if you haven't have been looking around," Bonnie told him but he shrugged.

"I still knew you were there," he responded smugly.

"Fine, if you say so," Bonnie replied and then Meredith and Elena flung themselves at her. The three girls hugged until Bonnie managed the detangle herself.

"Oh my god guys!" she squealed. "You'd think I'd been gone for months," and then burst out laughing.

"We thought you were going to die," Elena shrieked as she hugged Bonnie again.

"No, _Elena_ thought you were going to die," Stefan corrected and gave Bonnie a quick hug. Bonnie smiled at everyone and gave Matt a hug, he held her for a second longer than friendly and Damon growled very quietly. Bonnie grinned wickedly at him and he smirked and hugged her tightly.

"Da… mon… can't… breathe…" Bonnie gasped and Damon laughed.

"You don't need to," he replied and let go of her.

"True," Bonnie said with a smile.

"So what now?" asked Meredith calmly and composed, as usual.

"Movie?" asked Elena, Matt was still glowering as Bonnie sat on the two-seater next to Damon. She leant against him with her feet curled under her while the others picked movies. Bonnie on the other hand just used her powers to bring the movie to her and it zoomed across the room, narrowly missing Matt's head. She held it up for everyone to see and waved it around till Damon took it off her.

"That was coming to close to my face, little Red," he said as she glared at him.

"I wouldn't have actually hit you… maybe," she muttered.

"_Twilight_?" he asked her confused and Bonnie laughed.

"It's hilarious, it's about vampires," she said. "That sparkle," she added and Damon's mouth dropped open and Elena giggled.

"It's funny," she assured Damon and both her and Bonnie broke down in giggles.

"No way, not watching it," Damon said. "I am not watching some cheap, glittery, romance," he stated after reading the back.

"Fine, what about _The Haunted Mansion_?" asked Bonnie "it's a comedy," she offered and Damon shrugged.

"Sure," he replied.

"Does anyone else get a choice in this?" asked an amused Elena. She could see perfectly well that Damon was desperate to wrap his arms around Bonnie and hold her close and she wondered what would happen between them while the movie was playing. Bonnie was quite content with leaning against him and Elena wondered if she knew about Damon's feelings for her but she obviously knew he wasn't going to hurt her because she was completely relaxed around him.

"Nope," Bonnie said and smiled as the DVD flew across the room, out of the box and into the DVD player.

"Now that's just being lazy," Stefan chided causing us to laugh.

"And just sitting around watching a movie isn't?" she retorted happily. The title came onto the screen and Bonnie dimmed the lights so the only light came from the TV and the crackling fire.

Bonnie wasn't actually watching the film. She was staring at the screen but her nerves were going haywire, she could sense every millimetre of skin where hers made contact with Damon's, even through their clothes. He didn't seem to mind her leaning against him at all but he was fidgeting and she could sense the muscles in his arms tensing occasionally. She was aware of every movement of his, every breath, every change in thought although she couldn't read them.

Damon wasn't watching the film either. He was overwhelmed by an overall sense of _Bonnie_. He could feel where their bodies touched and he to keep clenching his fists so he didn't just pull her close to him and kiss her. He was so glad that they weren't watching a romance because he probably wouldn't be able to resist at all. Bonnie moved slightly and he caught his breath as her delicious, aromatic scent wafted to his nose. She smelt like peppermint, mixed with lavender and honey but it wasn't a food smell and he had no desire to drain her, though her blood was tempting. He wanted her by his side forever. He managed to focus on the screen where hundreds of tarantulas were crawling over a door and he felt Bonnie tense then shudder. As the person on screen reached for the door, Bonnie turned and buried her face in his shoulder. He put his arm around her without thinking and she smiled at him and snuggled closer. It was becoming unbearable for him.

_Scared of spiders, Red,_ he asked her telepathically.

_Only tarantulas, they're just – ugh! _She replied and Damon chuckled quietly.

_Don't worry, I won't let them eat you,_ he told her jokingly and she smiled – he could just live for that smile.

_Thank you,_ she replied, _do want me to stop anything from eating you?_ She asked.

_Everything that tries too, _was his reply but he had managed to squelch his last though which happened to be "except you" luckily Bonnie didn't hear and she giggled.

_Fine!_ Bonnie told him. It was only then that they noticed they were so close – just a few centimetres and they would be kissing. Bonnie noticed that Damon was staring at her lips and she edged closer slowly until their lips met and she kissed him softly. He was shocked into stillness for about a second before he kissed her back. It was soft and gentle and sweet as they wrapped their arms around each other. After about ten seconds they pulled back feeling slightly breathless and gazed at one another.

_Bonnie, I love you,_ Damon told her gently and Bonnie's mind was stunned into silence and she blinked a few times.

_Oh my god Damon!_ She replied, _really? You do? I don't believe it!_ Everything poured out of her at once and she couldn't really believe it. She knew it before but her mind refused to believe it.

_Really little Red, I do, I love you,_ he told her and she could feel the sincerity behind his words.

_Damon, I love you too,_ she said passionately, he almost gasped audibly and pulled her close.

_I thought you hated me, I thought someone as sweet as you could never love a guy like me,_ he told her and she laughed – luckily this was a funny part in the movie or she would have had some odd looks.

_Damon, you are one of the nicest, sweetest, kindest, handsomest, sexiest, most caring guys I've met, _she told him. _I would have to be crazy not to fall in love with you, because Damon, you are amazing in every single way and I love you for who you are and nobody can change that, _she said this proudly and Damon's eyes widened. He leaned forward slowly, giving her chance to pull back and she rolled her eyes and leaned forward and their lips crushed together in a passionate kiss. His tongue snaked out and teased her lips; she parted her lips and met his tongue with her own. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her while she fastened her slender arms around his neck and attached herself tightly to him.

Pretty soon the movie ended but the couple were still caught up in their kiss. As the credits rolled, everyone turned to Bonnie and stared when they saw Bonnie and Damon locked in a fervent kiss.

"Err… Bonnie, can you turn on the lights?" Matt asked almost desperate to break them apart. If Bonnie heard him, she ignored him and Matt sighed.

"I don't think a bomb could break them apart," Elena said pleased. She was glad Damon had got Bonnie – they were good for each other. Meredith smiled serenely at the pair, she'd known it would happen and was incredibly happy for Bonnie who had never really had a boyfriend. Stefan smiled warmly at the two; at least now Damon would leave him and his love life alone since he now had Bonnie. Matt… poor Matt… he was staring broken-hearted as the only other girl he'd ever loved kissed a Salvatore – was he always going to lose out to these guys? Matt turned away and felt Meredith's hand on his shoulder and smiled faintly at her.

Everyone filtered out the room, leaving Bonnie and Damon in their own little world where only the two of them existed. After a while they broke apart.

"Oh god," Bonnie said as she looked around at the empty room.

"What's wrong Red?" Damon asked as he caressed her cheek. She smiled down at him.

"Nothing's wrong, I just didn't realise quite how long we'd been kissing," she replied and kissed him once. "Let's go to bed Damon" she said and slid off his lap. Damon smirked at her and she frowned.

"Sure, your room or mine?" said Damon, his smirk greater than ever.

"Both, you go to yours and I'll go to mine," was Bonnie's reply and Damon looked crestfallen and Bonnie smiled. "I'm only kidding, my room," she added and Damon smiled again.

"Sure," he said and trailed his fingers down Bonnie's side seductively. She moaned and was incredibly close to giving in, if a simple touch could do that.

"Not what I meant, let's go to _sleep,_" Bonnie protested and he swung her into his arms.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you out of my arms," he replied with a smirk and Bonnie placed her arms around his neck.

"I don't have a problem with that," she said innocently.

To some, the unexpected happened. To others, they knew it all along. Bonnie and Damon destined to be together forever. She may not be his Princess of Darkness, but she is something better. She is his Angel, his light and his life. The little red-headed human-witch turned vampire-witch was the one with the allure and enchantment to gain partial control over the unruly vampire. The only one he loves and he's the only one she loves. The tale of finding love comes to a close as it has many times before and they will always survive if they have each other… This is the end of this tale but hopefully there will be many to come.

* * *

**This is actually one of my "Falling For You, BonniexDamon" series but i thought i'd upload it anyways and there will be more to come when i get bored - temporially - of writing longer stories.**


End file.
